Thanos (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Thanos= |-|With the Cosmic Cube= |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= |-|With the Heart of the Universe= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely at least 3-B to 3-A | Low 2-C | High 2-A | High 1-B Name: Thanos, Mad Titan, Overmaster, Master Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Existence Erasure (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist) | Reality Warping | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source), likely at least Multi-Galaxy level+ to Universe level (Sent a decently-fed Galactus flying. Fought on par with Odin. Absorbed the Rot, which would have eaten away the Universe) | Universe level+ (Cosmic Cubes hold the power of entire 4th-Dimensional Space-Time Continuums) | High Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (The Heart was created by w:c:vsbattles:The-One-Above-All, and allowed Thanos to even absorb w:c:vsbattles:The Living Tribunal) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Infinite (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities). Omnipresent after he usurped Eternity's position | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+ (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Inaccessible | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely at least Multi-Galactic+ to Universal | Universal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Solar System level (is superior to the Heralds of Galactus), likely at least Multi-Galaxy level+ to Universe level (Tanked hits from Odin and Galactus. Thanos can tank multiple attacks from Odin when he's genuinely frustrated, yet he does not go down.Absorbed the Rot, which would have eaten away the Universe) | Universe level+ | High Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite Range: Extended melee range. Meters to kilometers with certain weapons and attacks | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. Intelligence: Extremely High (Skilled fighter and expert tactician. Capable of creating highly advanced technology and a genius in almost all known fields of science) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | None Notable | None Notable | The-One-Above-All Combat Record: Thanos has wins over the Silver Surfer, The Champion (through trickery), and Thor. Notes: The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialize it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet '''| '''With the Heart of the Universe Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1